gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
LostWhisperer
LostWhisperer is a GameFAQ user on Conquest board. ______________________________________________ Headcanons Kitsune Culture and Biology * There is more than one Kitsune Hamlet, (given that they are their own race and not just a tribe like the Wind, Ice or Flame tribes) * The one Kaden is from is called Shinkyo (新京). This is like capital for the Kitsune and is where Kyuubi founded the safe haven and remains the home of the strongest and largest clan. Though over generations kitsune have left and founded other powerful villages that work together. * There is no overall leader of the Kitsune people as the work in separate villages, the chiefs work together like a council if a large choice comes up. * Succession in the Kitsune people doesn't always follow bloodlines, it's just who the previous chief sees as the fittest to take care of the people while favoring the Kyuubi line. Kaden's dad chose him for his habit of making sure no debt went unpaid. Kaden and his father are both decedents of Kyuubi. * Long, long ago many people believed that the kitsune where Divine and messengers for the gods. They had shrines to them. Over generations, this idea fell (about the time when the dragons when crazy) and people started to hunt kitsune. At this time when many of the Kitsune clans were in great danger, there was one named Kyuubi and he led an attack on a group of human hunter's to ensure his village's safety. He was successful in keeping his clan and village safe. He leads them when they later moved to a new home in the mountains and immortalized him as a hero of their people, his bloodline becoming most of the leaders of the clan and bearing his name as their family name. * Tails are not gained through age like in our mythology, they are earned when the Kitsune does something great. It is decided by the Village Elders. If not for the war/in birthright, Kaden earned his for defending the Village against a band of humans, this is why he was confident his clan would win against Corrin. * Clans have a strict hierarchy. As depicted in the photo. Lower ranks must show respect to higher ranks. The chief is the leader of the clan in all matters, besides religion. The burden falls on him to make sure the clan runs smoothly and stays safe, this rank can only be left by the children of the chief, a chief can only leave power if he dies. Nobles are from other well-known bloodlines from Kyuubi's time. Priests are the leaders in religion and healing. Divine Elders are elders who gained massive respect in their youth, (aka a war hero) and elders from noble and priest families, the mate of a deceased chief will also be a Divine Elder. Guards aid in protecting the village from outside threats and also prevent crime inside of it, the head guard is often close to the chief. Merchants are store owners and sell all types of goods, they are the few who leave the mostly self-sustaining villages to trade with other kitsune villages, and occasionally with human villages. Farmers work fields to make produce and raise animals for their goods. Peasants are the bottom tier and work for Merchants and Farmers. * Marrying between ranks isn’t discouraged, nor is it encourages as one of the members in the relationship must leave their rank and join their spouse’s, mostly trying to raise their own rank. Typically it is the female who joins the males rank, though the opposite is seen too. ** Additions to this rule are, Chief’s children, save for the chosen heir, always marry down in ranks. Nobles’ sons try to marry the daughters of the chief as its adventitious to marry into the (likely) Kyuubi bloodline so that their children have a higher chance of being chosen for the role as future chief. * Kitsune wedding generally (there is no rule for this only tradition) happen in the late winter through early spring. If there is a sun shower on the wedding it is said to bring eternal happiness to the couple. Kitsune wedding kimonos are passed down in the family from mother to daughter if no daughter then the son's bride. * Mates is used as an alternate for, Spouse, Husband or Wife. This term normally applies to those who consummated their marriage. * Kits (a kitsune term for children) are born into the clan rank that their parents are in. * Their dead are buried in a valley short ways from the village. They practice a simple burial where the body is only clothed in a simple kimono. The only fancy kimonos are for village chiefs. * The village, on the inside, looks completely normal. But if you look at it for their outside or the human side you would see nothing. The main way into the village is through an arch and a decrepit looking shrine with broken fox statues and rubble everywhere (an old Kitsune shrine the humans have) but once you cross through the building you can see the whole village and see that the shrine is actually in excellent condition. The Kitsune use their natural talent for illusions for this as a line of defense to turn humans away. (They would see an empty clearing and a run-down shrine) * It is good fortune to name your firstborn after/relating to/or sounding like a fabric as to honor the Goddess of Fabric and Childbearing (Tanmono-no-Mikoto). Kaden's name pronounced properly is like "cotton" but humans mispronounce it so much that he answers to both and Selkie's is like Silk. After firstborns, parents can choose a wider verity of names but do stick to fabrics and related names. * Kitsune have unique coat colors that the game doesn't show. But there are a wide verity of pelt colors and patterns, including those seen in, bred foxes, dogs and cats. Ninetails form is always whitish gold, though. Specific coats and patterns are in The Kaden and Family section. ** Much like dogs, two mates with Merle coats are discouraged from having children, as they are ‘cursed' by Tanmono and their children are typically born blind and deaf. *Much like in our mythos Kitsune can live to be a 1000 years old. They age like humans until their early 20's then their aging process slows. Kaden is in his mid 200's. Selkie is only 15. *Baby Kitsune are born with folded ears but by two weeks they are fully opened. Kaden and Family * When Selkie was young she didn't get "tired" she'd just go and go and go and then just crash, and fall asleep where ever she is. It had become sort of a game for her parents to find where she fell asleep and in what position. This got better with age, but not by much. * Selkie is a good older sister to her younger sibling(s) but often times her playful nature almost gets them hurt. Playing too close to cliffs and such. More than once she has led them home, all of them covered in bruises. But nothing too serious. * Selkie has a curled tail in both her human and kitsune forms. As in a relaxed and neutral state, it curls over her back, though she can unfurl it if she wishes. This is a rarer trait to have. And despite looking like her paternal grandmother this is a trait Crin doesn’t share. If she ever gains tails they would all become unfurled. * Kaden loves to take afternoon naps, and he loves to cuddle. This evolved into Family Nap Time. * He is pretty popular in his village, not just for being the chief/son of the previous chief, but due to his friendly nature. He also gets along pretty well with the other Kitsune leaders. * When Kaden and his wife got back to his village they had a second, smaller wedding. To include his friends. * It took the Kitsune people a while to warm up to his human wife. But eventually, they got along. It took Crin even longer, not until the birth of the couple's first child. (Deaprealm babies aren't a thing here) * His parents are named Crin (mother) and Suede (father). He is an only child. His father died only a few years before the start of Fates, and was killed by humans. Suede was luring them away from the village and never returned. * Kaden's coat pattern is what you think of when you say fox, Selkie's is a color called platinum gold. She also has a patch of fur on her nose that is the same color as her streak. Kaden!Kana is like his father but with patches of white. Crin looks just like Selkie, but with no patch on her nose and slightly darker fur. Suede was pure white, even before he earned his tails. * His closest friend from childhood is a kitsune female named, Rasha. Their parents tried to set them up but they saw each other as siblings and their parent's plans fell apart. * If Kaden had chosen Kana's name it would have been Rinzu. * Kaden has no skin blemishes except for a large, birthmark on the back of his neck. It's the only part of him that he believes isn't beautiful. He tries to hide it with his hair and scarf. Things Lost will forever be salty about * Conceptual Art with no effort and selling them for huge amounts of money. (A blank canvas and a rock aren't art. Both of those are real things the canvas sold for over 15 million and the rock for 10 million. The great works of old like the Pietà, the David, Van Gogh, and their ilk, and more modern painter Leo from Freeport are art. As they have true effort and meaning. Not a freaking ROCK that wasn't even carved into anything. At least paint a smiley face on it to have some effort. ) * Disney messing up copyright laws. * Lack of worldbuilding in any game, book, or movie. Likes # Geckos (best animal) # Animation # Fire Emblem # Pokemon # Elder Scrolls # Dragon Age # Youtube Dislikes # Anders Avatar Runs and Used Avatars Own Thinking of starting one. Others Into the Shadows- Bisclavret True Destinies- Lea Those who Defy Destiny- Lea Avatars * Lea- A Nohrian witch born to a long line of female arcanists, each with their own speciality; Lea focuses on the study and occasional hunting of magical beasts. (Hunting only the malefic) Lea always tries to keep a smile on her face and on the faces of those close to her. Makes the dumbest jokes. Fun Fact: Lea is the main avatar LostWhisperer uses in her playthroughs of Fates. LostWhisperer has a GoogleDoc dedicated to character information for her. * Bisclavret- A Nohrian wolfskin who was abandoned by his pack after birth. He was raised by a childless human couple in a human village and was told to hide his heritage. He did so well, always wearing a cloak with the hood up or tucking his tail into his britches and wearing a hat that covered his ears. He served as a loyal knight to his local lord for many years. During this time he married his childhood sweetheart. Not long after they were married he told her the truth about his heritage, she was shocked and turned on him. She threatened to tell his secret to the whole village, and stated that she no longer wanted to be married to a "monster". She tried to break his beastone, but all it did was send Bis into a primal rage as a shapeshifted wolfskin. In his rage, he killed and ate his wife. Horrified at what he did he fled his village not wanting to face what he had done. 'Fun Fact: '''He is loosely based off of a character of the same name from ''Lais of Marie de France. Trivia * She is a fan of Pokemon ** Houndoom and Type: Null are her favorites * Nikki and Rinzu are from the Fire Emblem Roleplaying and Social Board Category:Female Category:GameFAQs User